Por obra y gracia
by Lagrima1604
Summary: Considero que un bebé es una bendición, un regalo de lo más alto, una cosita linda... Pero cuando no esta planeado, no estas lista y ,peor aún, cuando no tienes ni idea de quien es el padre de la criatura... las cosas cambian un poco. AH.


Disclaimer: Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran, magnifica y sin igual Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para divertirnos un poco.

**(N/A): **Hola a todos! aquí les traigo este nuevo fic que llegó a mi mente luego de un par de traguitos con mi mejor amiga xD está ligeramente inspirado en la serie Friends, me parece super divertido. La mayor parte de la historia estará desde el POV de Bella pero también habrán otros, no desesperéis. Espero que le den una oportunidad y lo disfruten mucho (:

Con ustedes "Por obra y gracia" :D

* * *

**Prólogo:** Así comenzó todo

Bella's POV

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 27 años y les contaré la experiencia más loca y absurda de mi existencia...

Aunque el clímax de esta historia empezó hace 2 años, todo tuvo origen hace casi 10, el día de mi graduación de la escuela secundaria.

_- Flash Back -_

Recuerdo haberme sentido algo torpe estando vestida con traje elegante bajo la enorme toga azul oscura y el birrete que cada tres segundos amenazaba con caerse de mi cabeza.

-¡Hey! ¿Quién se ve bonita? ¡Tu te ves bonita! –exclamó Emmett, uno de mis mejores amigos en el mundo entero, apareciendo de la nada mientras me pellizcaba las mejillas y me hablaba como si me tratase de un bebé.

Era super cómico que alguien como Emmett, que medía cerca de 1.85 y tenía pinta de levantador de pesas, estuviera haciendo esas tonterías.

-Jaja ya basta, Em –reí empujándolo suavemente.

Nos encontrábamos en el patio cerca al estacionamiento esperando a que nuestros padres e invitados terminaran de acomodarse en el auditorio para la ceremonia.

-¿Y por qué tan sola? –me preguntó apoyándose ligeramente sobre uno de mis hombros

-No sé, no he visto a Rose ni a Jasper ni a Edward ni a Alice… –respondí- ¿Sabes algo de ellos?

-Creo que no llegan aún –dijo- Llamé a Edward antes de salir de mi casa y dijo que tardaría porque Alice esta en una crisis, cree que el vestido no le queda bien –rodó los ojos- Como si alguien se lo fuera a ver bajo la toga.

-Antes y después de la ceremonia sí se lo van a ver –defendí- ¿Y Rose y Jasper?

-A Rose la iban a recoger los Cullen así que va a llegar con Edward y Alice; y pues Jasper... no sé donde pueda estar.

Alice y Edward Cullen, Emmett McCarty, Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Hale y yo, éramos los mejores amigos que pudieran existir. Nos conocíamos literalmente de toda la vida y siempre habíamos sido inseparables tanto en la escuela como fuera de ella.

-Estoy molesto –comentó Emmett cruzándose de brazos, aunque su rostro risueño decía lo contrario- Traté de convencer a Edward y Jasper de no ponernos pantalón y hacer la típica broma de mostrar el trasero pero bah, no funcionó. Jasper siempre aguando la fiesta...

-Tengo que agradecérselo, no me hubiera gustado pasar el resto de mi vida con la imagen de sus traseros en mi mente –dije mientras él reía con ganas

Justo en ese momento una gran moto plateada entró en el estacionamiento haciendo bastante ruido.

-Y hablando del rey de Roma... –murmuró Em con una sonrisita mientras la moto frenaba de costado cerca de nosotros.

-Hola – saludó Jasper mientras se quitaba el casco y desmontaba su hermosa Honda CBR

-Jasper, Jasper, Jasper... siempre figurando... –bromeó Emmett mientras chocaban los puños a modo de saludo- Un día vas a matar a alguien con esa cosa –señaló la moto con la cabeza

-Ay, por favor –respondió divertido mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla- ¿Y el resto?

-Aún no llegan –respondí- Por cierto, ¿tus padres no vienen?

-Salieron antes que yo, ya deben estar en el auditorio –respondió

Escuchamos sonar la bocina de un auto bastante familiar y nos dimos vuelta para ver el magnífico Porsche de Alice seguido por el Mercedes negro de su padre.

-¡Hola! –gritó la muchacha agitando una mano mientras se estacionaba

Edward salió del Porsche primero y dio la vuelta al auto para abrirle la puerta a su hermana y ayudarla a bajar.

-¡Cuanta caballerosidad! –exclamó Emmett un poco burlón

-Es para que no se pise el vestido –dijo Edward acercándose con Alice- no van a quererla ver hacer una escena.

-Que lindo eres Edward –dijo Alice algo irónica mientras le sacaba la lengua juguetonamente

El Mercedes se detuvo también y de él bajaron los Cullen, padres de Alice y Edward, y Rosalie con sus padres. Le dieron un beso a su hija y se dirigieron junto con los Cullen al auditorio.

-Dios, tenía miedo de que llegáramos demasiado tarde –dijo Rose acercándose a nosotros

-Seguramente esta a punto de empezar, han llegado por los pelos –dijo Jasper

-¡Muchachos! ¡Es hora! –llamó el director a todos los alumnos dispersos por el patio- ¡Reúnanse, reúnanse!

Nos acercamos rápidamente junto con nuestros demás compañeros. El director entregó togas a los que faltaban y se encargó de hacernos formar fila.

-Bien –dijo- Entrarán, se sentarán, e irán subiendo al estrado según los llame, ¿de acuerdo? A mi señal, entran.

Y dicho esto corrió al auditorio.

-Estoy nerviosa –murmuró Alice tomándome la mano

-Uhm, no es gran cosa –le dije suavemente- Sólo recibir un diploma y dejar que el director mueva el cordón del birrete.

-No, es que siento un no sé que... –dijo colocando una mano en su pecho- como si estuviéramos pasando algo por alto...

Entonces la fila empezó a avanzar y nosotras con ella.

-Tranquila, Al, todo esta bien –la tranquilicé por ultima vez antes de entrar al auditorio.

De inmediato los flashes de las cámaras nos cegaron sin darnos tiempo de pensar en nada más ni de seguir hablando.

La ceremonia pasó rápidamente y antes de darnos cuenta ya estábamos graduados. Gran cantidad de birretes volaron por el aire cuando el director dio el año escolar por cancelado e invitó a todos los presentes a pasar al gimnasio para un agasajo especial.

Luego de ser felicitada, abrazada y besada mil veces por mis padres y los padres de mis mejores amigos, nos dirigimos juntos al gimnasio que estaba bellamente decorado con elegantes mesas para sentarse en grupos.

-Ahí hay una para seis –dijo Emmett guiándonos entre la muchedumbre y ubicándonos un sitio. Mis amigos y yo tomamos asiento.

-No puedo creer que todo se haya pasado tan rápido –comentó Rose emocionada mientras nos servíamos sandwiches de las bandejas que nos ofrecían- Somos prácticamente universitarios y apenas nos hemos dado cuenta.

-Es cierto –asintió Jasper ligeramente nostálgico- Parece que fuera ayer cuando entramos juntos a nuestro primer día en la escuela primaria, ¿recuerdan?

Todos sonreímos de forma un poco melancólica y nos miramos en silencio un momento. De pronto Alice estalló en sollozos haciendo que todos nos sobresaltáramos.

-¿Alice? –llamó Edward preocupado pasándole un brazo por los hombros

-Ya, Alice, tranquila... –murmuró Jasper atravesando el brazo por la mesa para tomar la mano de la chica

Alice se aferró con fuerza a la camisa de su hermano mientras seguía llorando. Emmett rebuscó en sus bolsillos y le ofreció un pañuelo.

-Gracias –dijo ella secándose las lágrimas y luego limpiándose un poco la nariz aunque seguía bastante llorosa

-Alice, nena –susurró Edward acariciando un poco la espalda de su hermana- ¿Qué es lo que te pone así? Nosotros también extrañaremos la escuela pero...

-No es por eso –interrumpió la chica sonándose la nariz nuevamente- ¿No lo han pensado? Ahora estudiaremos para nuestra profesión ¿cierto? Tomaremos caminos diferentes y... no sé... ¿y si... si no nos volvemos a ver?

Nos quedamos con la boca un poco abierta. Estábamos tan acostumbrados a estar siempre juntos que ni siquiera habíamos pensado en esa posibilidad. Era eso lo que Alice sentía que pasábamos por alto.

-¿Ven? –dijo- Cada cual se dedicará a su carrera, a sus asuntos, a su empleo... y ¿qué es de nosotros?

-Al, una amistad verdadera como la nuestra nunca se pierde –murmuró Rose aunque vi sus ojos empezar a llenarse de lágrimas también

-Pero es que es muy difícil para mi Rosalie, los quiero demasiado como para eso... hemos pasado más de diez años de nuestra vida casi sin separarnos y ahora... imagínate si...

Se creó un largo e incomodo silencio entre nosotros.

-Al... Eso no va a pasar –dijo Emmett de repente con la mirada vidriosa- Tengo una idea... es algo trastornada... pero podría funcionar.

_- Fin del Flash Back -_

Y sí, damas y caballeros, la loca idea funcionó. Si se preguntan de qué trataba es que fuimos juntos a la misma universidad, a la universidad de Nueva York. Luego, al graduarnos, decidimos quedarnos a vivir ahí pues nos habíamos enamorado de la ciudad (si comparas entre Forks-Washington y los 5 maravillosos barrios de Nueva York no es difícil decidir) y nos mudamos juntos al mismo edificio. ¿Loco? sí, sí... un poco. ¿Hilarante? ABSOLUTAMENTE. Vivir con tus mejores amigos, créanme, es lo mejor del mundo. Créditos eternos a Emmett por la idea.

Tuvimos mucha suerte de que todos encontráramos trabajo casi al instante de graduarnos.

Yo que estudie periodismo y llevé cursos de literatura y lingüística conseguí un puesto como practicante en The New York Times y en The Little C Magazine, una revista para mujeres bastante popular en Nueva York, un trabajo de ensueño. Alice que estudió arquitectura de interiores (aunque sabíamos que su pasión era la moda) empezó a trabajar remodelando departamentos y casas. Edward se graduó un par de años después que nosotros por que eligió la carrera de medicina, igual que su papá; consiguió una plaza en un hospital excelente. Rosalie que siempre fue una cocinera maravillosa se dedico a la alta cocina internacional y empezó a trabajar como ayudante de chef en un restaurante de cuatro tenedores. Jasper estudió psicología y cómo a él nunca le gustó depender de nadie abrió su propio consultorio a base de los ahorros de toda su vida. Finalmente Emmett, que se inclinó por un lado más bohemio, estudió artes plásticas y escénicas y empezó a ejercer como maestro en una muy conocida escuela en la ciudad.

A pesar de todo, al principio el dinero no nos alcanzaba como para mantener un departamento cada uno por su cuenta, razón por lo que decidimos compartir piso. Así fue que encontramos un moderno y elegante edificio en pleno corazón de la ciudad. Rose, Alice y yo compartiríamos un departamento y los chicos serían nuestros vecinos de al frente, así sí que podíamos costearlo.

Todo era armonía y cierto tiempo después caí en las redes del amor. Me enamoré de un muchacho que trabajaba en el banco donde mis amigos y yo teníamos nuestras cuentas. Su nombre era Jacob Black y me parecía el hombre más adorable que había conocido y no dudé ni un segundo en aceptar cuando tímidamente me preguntó si me gustaría ir a tomar un café alguna vez.

En nuestra séptima cita iniciamos formalmente una relación. Una hermosa relación, debo decir, que duró casi dos años. Se terminó el día en el que Jacob tuvo que ser transferido a California ya que ambos llegamos a la conclusión de que una relación a distancia no era nuestro estilo.

Sufrí mucho los meses siguientes a su partida, pero me consolaba el hecho de que habíamos podido quedar como buenos amigos.

Y ahora señores, es tiempo del show.

La _verdadera_ historia comienza seis meses después de mi ruptura con Jake.

Déjenme decir que cuando tienes 25 años, una carrera exitosa, un trabajo excelente, una vida tranquila y amigos maravillosos, sólo puedes sentirte de una forma: _plena_.

Entonces, ¿qué podía andar mal en mi vida? Pues ahí les va la respuesta:

Quedé embarazada.

Y les ruego que no me malinterpreten. Considero que un bebé es una bendición, un regalo de lo más alto, una cosita linda... Pero cuando no esta planeado, no estas lista y ,peor aún, cuando no tienes _ni idea_ de quien es el padre de la criatura (porque no, no era de Jake) las cosas cambian un poco.

Todo se inició una mañana en la que levanté con una terrible migraña. Miré a mi alrededor algo desorientada y supe un par de segundos después que me encontraba en mi habitación. Lo extraño es que no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí.

Llevé las manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza frotándome las sienes tratando de disminuir un poco el dolor. Cerré los ojos e hice lo posible por recordar la noche anterior.

Ayer había sido viernes, estaba segura. Saliendo del trabajo me había ido a mi bar favorito con mis compañeros de The Little C Magazine a festejar el cumpleaños de MarieAnn, nuestra editora. Pedimos una ronda de tragos, luego otra... y otra... otra más… entonces las cosas empiezan a volverse algo confusas. Recuerdo haber bailado con alguien, no estaba segura de con quien... luego tomé un par de tragos más y entonces... desperté.

-Agh –gruñí rendida mientras me acomodaba nuevamente en mi cama. Mentalmente juré que sería la última vez que tomaba en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Sí, así comenzó todo...

* * *

**(N/A):** Hola a todos chicos! Antes que nada quiero agradecerles x estar leyendo! la trama de esta historia me atrae mucho, espero q a ustedes también y disfruten leyendola tanto como yo escribiendola.  
Mil gracias de antemano x sus reviews, besos a todos! :3

Reviews? ^^


End file.
